Algo Beneficioso Para Todos
by Wine Shadow
Summary: El primer día no podía verte... pero me enamore de tu voz y tu esencia... El segundo te veía pero no podía escucharte hablar... admire tu cuerpo y tu belleza quedo grabada a fuego en mi mente... El tercer día... descubrí que no podía vivir si no podía tenerte. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola vengo a postear mi segunda historia, y aunque aun no termino la primera, esta ya esta casi en las ultimas. Voy a subir todos los capitulo que llevo hasta ahora y dedicarme al tercer capitulo de "UNA DECISIÓN EGOISTA", así que puede que tarde con la continuación. Muchas gracias por leer ojala y les guste ^_^**

***..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..***

_**Tres amigas con "buenas intenciones"… métodos equivocados.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ino… ¿Estás segura de que esto funcionara?

—Por supuesto Sakura, ¿Qué podría salir mal? —contesto Ino —. No es como si la estuviésemos violando o algo así.

—Casi, casi lo estas haciendo Ino — intervino una vos molesta —. Estas violando su privacidad y todo derecho que posee como mujer.

—Hash, no es para tanto TenTen —dijo Ino volteando a ver a la nombrada —. Velo como una ayuda para ella. Perdón; para ambos. Ya que ambos se verán beneficiados con esto.

TenTen la miro con reprobación y se cruzo de brazos —. Aun así no estoy de acuerdo. No solo estarían perjudicando a Hinata sino también a Naruto; a quien en verdad le están violando sus derechos, no como hombre, sino como ser humano ¡Por dios Ino recapacita! ¡Esto es una locura!

— ¡Una locura que podría ayudar a muchos si sale como se planeo! —Se defendió Ino continuando con la discusión, soltando inteligentes respuestas a cada «pero» que le ponía su amiga castaña a su ingenioso plan. Convirtiendo la situación en una discusión sin fin.

— ¡Ya estoy harta! —grito TenTen —. Que Sakura decida.

Sakura, quien se había mantenido callada durante el transcurso de la discusión miraba dudosa el espejo que tenia enfrente (El espejo estaba cubierto por una gruesa manta gris que soltaba una débil luz verdosa) Sintió un estremecimiento que la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando escucho nombrar a su compañero y se sintió culpable. Frunció el ceño y se giro a ver a ambas chicas y dijo: —Creo que estoy de acuerdo con TenTen. Lo que estamos haciendo esta mal y podría traernos graves consecuencias si se llegara a saber.

Ino frunció el ceño y la miro con indignación —. No me digas que tu también te vas aponer de su lado Sakura ¡No te puedes echar para atrás en este momento! Tuviste que haberte echado para atrás cuando te lo dije; ahora ya no hay opción.

Sakura relajo su semblante y miro el espejo. Era verdad. Ya no podían echarse para atrás. Lo mejor que podían hacer ya era terminar el plan y rezar por que todo saliera bien. Giro a ver a TenTen quien no había dejado su semblante ceñido en ningún momento — ¿Tu que opinas?

TenTen no respondió de inmediato. Se paro muy recta y lo medito por largo rato. Cuando sus compañeras creían que ya no iba a contestar dijo: — ¿No tengo otra opción verdad? —Ambas negaron. Suspiró rendida — Está bien. Cuenten conmigo.

Ino grito fuertemente y comenzó a armar bullicio, TenTen negaba reprobatoriamente con la cabeza viendo fijamente a la rubia y Sakura… bueno, Sakura solo rogaba a Kami por que todo saliera bien.

«Ojala y no me valla al infierno por esto» pensó desanimada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba preocupada por la salud mental de Ino, de verdad que lo estaba. La rubia parecía haber perdido por completo la razón. Sakura entendía que aprender una técnica nueva era fabuloso y podría emocionar a cualquiera. Siempre que se aprendía una técnica nueva se estaba ansioso por probarla, ella misma lo había experimentado muchas veces, ese sentimiento de euforia y de querer demostrar que tan buena era su técnica frente a todo mundo, pero creía, en lo personal, que Ino se había pasado de la raya. Miro a su compañera de reojo como le daba instrucciones a una TenTen con cara de espanto. Suspiro, estaban frente al complejo Hyuga, con el espejo, un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolatinas con fresa, y claro que ella cargaba todo lo ultimo por ser la "más fuerte" de todo el «Equipo Cupido» como le había puesto Ino a su recién creado grupo.

—Bien chicas. Es la hora de poner en marcha la operación, —llamo Ino su atención chocando las palmas con fuerza frente a ella — ¿recuerdan el plan?

Las miro a todas con los ojos brillosos de emoción y les indico con la cabeza que respondieran. TenTen frunció el ceño asintiendo de mala gana, y Sakura solo asintió a medias con la cara consternada, como si no quisiera estar allí. Suspiro para sus adentros. Comprendía a su amiga, ella era muy cercana a Naruto y le afectaba lo que le pasara, ella tampoco creía que fuera lo mejor lo que estaban haciendo, sentía un poco de culpilla por los dos pero no quería echarse para atrás, sabia que si todo salía bien podría ser muy beneficioso para Hinata y Naruto y eso recompensaría todo lo que les tendrían que hacer pasar.

—Andando —dijo Ino y empezó a caminar rumbo a la entrada principal de la mansión Hyuga. Las otras la siguieron de cerca. Cuando llegaron Ino toco el timbre y esperaron a que alguien saliera a atenderlas. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Ko salió y las saludo cordialmente.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarlas señoritas?

—Buenas tardeas Ko, —Saludo TenTen — ¿se encuentra Hinata?

Ko la miro con sorpresa y respondió: —Si, Hinata-sama se encuentra en su habitación en este momento.

Las tres se miraron preocupadas al escura esa respuesta. Ino le mando a TenTen una mirada de: "no que no estaría mentirosa" y TenTen le contesto con una mirada que decía: "eso se suponía".

Sakura se mantuvo ajena de la discusión de miradas que tenían su compañera y decidió que era hora de participar bien en el asunto. Se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de los tres individuos que estaban ahí y dijo: —Oye Ko, ¿podrías hacernos un favor?

Ko la observo sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió y se le acerco más —Lo que pasa en que tenemos un problema. Habíamos planeado darle una sorpresa a Hinata pero no queremos que se entere, ya sabes por lo de su cumpleaños — Ko asintió e iba a decir algo pero Sakura lo interrumpió —. Necesitamos subir este espejo a su habitación para darle la sorpresa, pero como ya te mencione no queremos que se entere, así que quería saber si tu nos podrías ayudar con esto.

—Entiendo —dijo Ko —, pero el cumpleaños de Hinata-sama es hasta dentro de tres días, y Hiashi-sama no deja que nadie entra sin su permiso.

—Ándale Ko —Esta vez fue Ino quien hablo —. Ya veras como a Hinata le encanta su regalo.

Ko la miro indeciso —Eso yo no lo se, a Hinata-sama no le agradan mucho estas fechas —la mirada del guardián se volvió triste y su mirada se perdió como si estuviera recordando.

—Por eso mismo es que debemos hacerlo Ko —intervino TenTen —. Tu bien sabes como ponen a Hinata estas fechas, y este regalo —señalo el espejo —, no solo la ayudara a estar mejor, sino que hasta podría hacerla muy feliz en el futuro.

Ko las miro con duda un momento y luego serró la puerta tras de si

—Esta bien —dijo —, pero por aquí no, entraremos por la puerta de servicio, alguien podría vernos y alertar a Hiashi-sama — suspiro —. No debería de estarles permitiendo hacer esto.

Ino sonrió y se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla —Eres un buen hombre Ko.

—V-Vamos —dijo Ko nervioso, y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte posterior de la mansión.

Cuando Ko las había adelantado un poco Ino volteo a ver a sus amigas y les sonrió juguetona.

—Así se convence a un hombre señoritas, espero que hayan tomado nota.

—Así es —contesto TenTen —, ahora se como no comportarme frente a un hombre.

—Ja… ja —Rió sarcásticamente Ino —, eres tan graciosa. Solo tienes celos porque no eres tan hermosa como yo.

—Si como no —contestó TenTen —. Ya vámonos que Ko nos esta dejando atrás.

Las tres se pusieron a seguir a Ko y entraron por la puerta de servicio cargando con mucho cuidado el espejo. En algún momento Ko les había preguntado porque era tan importante que nada le pasara al espejo. Todas se quedaron pasmadas y dejaron de caminar, luego Ino, que era la que había reaccionado primero, le dijo a Ko que era obvio que cuidaran el espejo ya que era el regalo de Hinata. El guardián no se había quedado muy convencido con la respuesta pero ya no pregunto más y las siguió guiando por la mansión. Cuando llegaron al cuarto que era de Hinata se las tres chicas se escondieron en el pasillo continuo esperando a que Ko cumpliera con su parte y distrajera a Hinata. En el momento en el que los vieron salir y desaparecer por el otro pasillo se pusieron en marcha al cuarto, dejaron el espejo y salieron con rapidez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las tres chicas caminaban por la calle con normalidad. Hacia rato que habían abandonado la mansión Hyuga.

—Aun no estoy muy convencida de que hayamos hecho bien haciendo lo que hicimos —dijo TenTen preocupada.

—Pues no hay de otra, ya esta hecho y no podemos cambiarlo —contesto Ino.

—Podríamos volver a la misión Hyuga y sacar el espejo —propuso Sakura.

—Por supuesto, y luego a Naruto le decimos que era una broma y esperamos a que no nos asesine —dijo sarcásticamente Ino.

—Ya la pille, no tienes que ser sarcástica.

—Pues yo —intervino TenTen —, solo espero que todo salga bien.

—Igual yo —susurro Sakura viendo el suelo.

Ino asintió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..***


	2. Chapter 2

***..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..***

_**Galletas y un hermoso espejo **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata estaba muy confundida. No comprendía porque Ko la había llamado tan precipitadamente y mucho menos el que le haya pedido que le prepare galletas. Ko jamás le había pedido que le prepare nada nunca, mucho menos le había ordenado algo. Se le hizo muy extraña su actitud pero acepto de buena gana a prepararle sus galletas. Ahora estaba en la cocina con un bol de masa de galletas vacío en las manos, acuclilladla frente al horno esperando a que el tiempo de cocción terminara.

— ¿Qué haces Aneki? —preguntaron a su espalda.

Giro a ver a quien le hablaba y se encontró con una Hanabi con cara de curiosidad parada en la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Para quién cocinas?

—Para Ko-san —contesto Hinata poniéndose de pie y dejando el bol sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tomo el cucharon del bol y se extendió a Hanabi — ¿Quieres?

Hanabi frunció el ceño y le hizo cara de repulsión a la cuchara. Hinata se encogió de hombro y la dejo en su lugar, no sin antes tomar un poco de masa con su dedo para comérselo.

— ¿Porqué estas cocinando para Ko? —pregunto Hanabi quien había entrado a la cocina. Se acerco a la mesa y tomo disimuladamente el cucharon que había rechazado hace un momento de su hermana.

—Él me lo pidió —contesto Hinata tratando de ocultar una sonrisa al ver que Hanabi finalmente si había tomado la cuchara.

— ¿Te lo pidió? —dijo incrédula Hanabi —. Eso es raro.

—Así es —Hinata voltio a ver a su hermana y sonrió — ¿Qué tal esta?

—Rico

—Me alegra que te gustara. ¿Quieres algunas? —ofreció Hinata.

Hanabi asintió y salió de la cocina con el cucharon en mano.

El timbre del horno sonó y Hinata corrió a apagarlo. Ya estaban las galletas, ahora solo debía esperar a que se enfriaran y entregárselas a Ko. Ahora la pregunta era… ¿En dónde estaba Ko?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata se dirigía a su habitación después de haberle entregado las galletas a Ko quien las recibió nerviosamente y le dio las gracias, fue extraño ya que Ko parecía no querer verla a los ojos por alguna extraña razón, bueno, al menos estaba contenta por haber hecho algo por él. También le llevo unas cuantas galletas a Hanabi quien las devoró al instante y le dijo que estaban buenas. Hinata sonrió. Le había dado mucho gusto que su hermana le dijera eso, no es que fuera vanidosa pero le agradaba ver que la gente apreciara su comida, era su secreto pero en el fondo sentía un poco de orgullo por ello, aquí entre nos no se consideraba mala cocinera.

Su sonrisa se ensancho como si hubiera hecho una travesura cuando entro a su habitación, abrió la puerta y entro yendo directo al escritorio que había frente a la ventana que quedaba al lado derecho de la habitación. Tomo un pequeño y grueso libro que había sobre el y leyó el titulo por milésima vez en su vida:

"La Historia Interminable

por

MICHAEL ENDE"

Había leído ese libro más de cinco veces y cada que lo leía le gustaba más. Le fascinaban la diversidad de seres con sorprendentes cualidades, los hermosos paisajes de fantasía que se describían en el libro, las creaturas fantásticas y peligrosas, pero más que nada amaba a los personajes que aparecían en ella y que tenían maravillosas aventuras. Tomo el libro y empezó a buscar su separador pasando las paginas, pero al abrir una pagina algo callo al piso, puso su dedo en la pagina para separarla ya que Hinata pensaba que era su separador lo que había caído. Se sorprendió mucho cuando lo que encontró en el piso fue un pequeño papelito azul doblado en dos. Con cuidado dejo el libro de nuevo en el mueble y se agachó a recogerlo, lo miro por ambos lados, no tenia destinatario ni remitente, no tenia nada que pudiera decirle de donde provenía. Abrió el papel con cuidado y observo que adentro tenía una nota, lo acerco un poco más hacia si y la leyó:

_**Hinata esperamos que no nos maten.**_

Se sorprendió por el titulo tan extraño pero siguió leyendo.

_**Esta carta te la escribimos para explicarte porque metimos un espejo a tu habitación…**_

Hinata frunció el ceño, confundida alzo la mirada, la nota decía que habían metido un espejo en su cuarto, recorrió minuciosamente la habitación y lo encontró, estaba tapado con una fea manta gris, por su tamaño y forma suponía que era un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba en la esquina de la habitación apuntando directo a su cama, se reprendió por haber sido tan distraída para no haber notado un espejo de semejante tamaño.

…_**sin tu autorización, pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños. Se dice que ese espejo es especial y esta vivo, que puede escuchar y puede verte, y si lo quiere puede volver realidad todos tus deseos. Sabemos que suena tonto pero nos pareció interesante y creímos que podría ayudarte en estas fechas…**_

Hinata sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

_**...tan difíciles para ti. **_

_**Esperamos y te guste.**_

_**Att**_

_**Con mucho cariño tus amigas Ino, TenTen y Sakura.**_

Hinata sonrió y dejo la nota y se dirigió hacia el espejo, por un momento le pareció ver que resplandecía pero lo ignoro y quito la gruesa manta que había sobre el. Se sorprendió de lo bonito que era, con detalles de rosales finamente talados a los bordes, era un trabajo realmente exquisito. Delineo un poco las molduras con los dedos y dijo en un susurro: —Eres hermoso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..***


	3. Chapter 3

***..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..***

_**En cautiverio por una hermosa voz**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía en donde se encontraba ni como había llegado ahí, solo sabía que estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro que parecía no tener fin pero que era pequeño por unas paredes invisibles que lo detenían, y además no podía usar su chakra ni el chakra del zorro. Respiro profundo y asesto otro golpe a la única zona que parecía estar solida completamente, ya que aunque intentara salir del lugar parecía atravesarlo pero en realidad no se movía de su lugar, golpeaba y atravesaba, siempre se volvía a repetir lo mismo, el único sitio que parecía ser completamente sólido era el frente, ósea el lugar donde ahora se encontraba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas.

Golpeo el sitio durante largo rato, no sabría exactamente cuanto pero podría asegurar que fueron horas, sus manos dolían como el infierno y estaba agotado. Se dejo caer y sintió firme el suelo, ya había entendido porque desde hace algún rato. El suelo al igual que la mayoría de las paredes lo había atravesado al golpearlo pero volvía al mismo lugar, pero si no tenas intensiones de escapar este le sostenía como si fuera una pared normal. Suspiro recargándose en el muro invisible. Estaba preocupado de que algún villano lo hubiera capturado y se sentía frustrado por haberlo permitido. Y siendo sincero el asunto se le hacia muy raro, se preguntaba como es que algún villano había penetrado en la aldea sin ser detectado, ni siquiera por el, frunció el ceño y gruño molesto al pensar en la probabilidad de que en ese momento estuvieran atacando la aldea y el estuviera ahí encerrado sin poder hacer nada. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose fracasado. Demonios, estaba atrapado en la nada vistiendo solamente sus calzoncillos y su gorro para dormir.

—_**Eres hermoso… **_

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar un suave susurro. Se paro rápidamente y comenzó a mirar por todos lados.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —Grito Naruto enfadado — ¡Déjame salir maldito!

No obtuvo respuesta.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿No me escuchaste bastardo?! ¡Déjame salir!

Y así continuo gritando sin obtener respuesta. Naruto se sentía furioso pero ni aun así el chakra del Kyuuby no aparecía.

—Maldición… —Gruño con los puños apretados y bajo la mirada.

—_**Sabes… no se si creer lo de que eres un espejo mágico, pero sería fantástico que lo fueras y pudieras escucharme.**_

Escucho Naruto de nuevo a la voz e iba a volver a gritar cuando escucho lo que decía, además la vos le sonaba realmente familiar. Se quedo callado y siguió escuchando a la persona hablar, parecía que era una mujer.

—_**A veces creo que nadie lo hace…**_

La voz sonó triste y Naruto tuvo una sensación de familiaridad. El también toda su vida había sido ignorado, incluso en la actualidad sentía que nadie lo escuchaba realmente.

—… _**en ocasiones siento como si fuera invisible y que no importa cuando me esfuerce por sobresalir nadie lo nota y siguen catalogándome como mediocre. **_

—_**Incluso la persona que amo me considera insignificante… tanto como para siquiera rechazarme.**_

A Naruto le pareció escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

—_**Creo que si soy insignificante, además de cobarde, solo me le declare porque pensé que iba a morir. **_

Naruto sintió un sabor amargo subirle desde la boca del estomago. Le sonaba esa historia, le sonaba la voz… Se sintió el peor gusano del mundo y peor se fue degradando conforme la plática avanzaba. No sabía lo mucho que Hinata había sufrido, por su familia, por ella y también…por el.

Naruto se sentía culpable mientras escuchaba a Hinata hablar pero no pudo evitar que el pequeño calor que había sentido cuando se le había declarado creciera a cada momento más cada que escuchaba las coas buenas que Hinata había hecho por el en secreto durante toda su vida, ahora sabia a quien le debía tener a Gama-chan. También se sentía especial al saber el cariño con el que Hinata atesoraba cada uno de los momentos con el como si fueran lo más valioso del mundo.

Otra cosa de la que se alegro y bueno porque mentir le acordó también fue cuando se comió a si mismo en el campo de entrenamiento, sonrío al recordad las bolas de arroz con su forma, y luego se sonrojó al pensar que eso podía considerarse como una cita, y si era más especifico, su primera cita.

No supo cuanto tiempo duro la plática y ni le importó. Se sentía tan a gusto escuchando la suave voz de Hinata que se le paso el tiempo volando, solo cuando ella dijo: _**"—Fue un placer haber platicado con usted señor espejo. Buenas noches" **_supo que ya había acabado el día. Llevaba todo el día encerrado en lo que parecía ser un espejo, no sabia como había llegado ahí, si debía preocuparse o como salir. Decidió no pensar en eso y se recostó sobre la pared invisible para descansar, mañana se preocuparía por como salir y averiguar que había ocurrido para que estuviera en ese lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..***


	4. Chapter 4

***..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*.. *..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..***

_**Despiertan las hormonas… y los pensamientos impuros abundan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto despertó con el sol pegando contra su rostro, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta molesto acurrucándose para descansar un poco más, estaba apunto de dormirse de nuevo cuando toda la información llego de golpe a su cabeza. Abrió los de inmediato y se encontró con la oscuridad infinita, suspiro decepcionado, miro su hombro y estaba extrañamente iluminado, se giro con rapidez y se encontró con un vista sorprendente… e indebida. Dirigió su mano rápidamente a su nariz para evitar morir por desangramiento. Frente a el se encontraba Hinata completamente desnuda secando su cuerpo con una toalla blanca.

«Esto no esta bien, no debería de estar mirando esto » Se dijo. Trago grueso al ver como Hinata había comenzado a vestirse y se agacho dándole una vista perfecta de su trasero. Sintió una dolorosa presión en sus calzoncillos y empezó a sentir mucho calor. Gruño sonoramente cuando Hinata por accidente golpeo uno de sus senos con su brazo haciéndolo rebotar armónicamente. Naruto sabia que eso no estaba bien y que Neji lo mataría si algún día se enteraba que había visto a la heredera del clan Hyuga desnuda. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, moriría feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, era oficial, Naruto estaba frustrado, enojado y… caliente. Inevitablemente no había podido sacarse el cuerpo perfecto y desnudo de Hinata de la cabeza y se había pasado parte de la tarde fantaseando con cosas como: que se sentiría tocar sus senos, si su piel era tan suave como se veía, si su boca era tan apetitosa como parecía. Dios incluso había pensado cosas más haya de lo pervertido como en que posiciones la pondría para hacerle el amor, y en cuantas veces se lo haría. Era un maldito pervertido de lo peor y estaba enojado consigo mismo por eso, por no poder controlarse, y bueno, si era honesto no sabia como hacerlo, nunca había sentido una atracción de ese tipo para con una mujer. Estaba bien que la gente creyera que ya sabía todo y que era un pervertido por hacer el Oiroke no jutsu, pero en realidad jamás había tenido un contacto íntimo con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera se había imaginado a Sakura en semejantes situaciones como lo había hecho con Hinata.

—Estúpido Ero-sennin —Gruño Naruto malhumorado —, es tu culpa que yo sea un maldito Ubeke.

A su mente volvió la imagen desnuda de Hinata y gruño con molestia y excitación.

—Este va a ser un largo día —se lamento Naruto con cascadillas en los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tarde para Naruto había sido eterna, pero ya al fin era de noche. Naruto se sentía un poco extraño ya que no había visto a Hinata durante todo el día y calculando la posición de la luna en el cielo pasaban de las 10 de la noche. De repente un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, que tal si Hinata estaba con otro hombre. Sintió su sangre hervir y un incomodo malestar se le instalo en el estomago al divisar a Hinata con alguien más. Se sintió repentinamente furioso y deseo matar al sujeto imaginario con el que estaba Hinata.

Sus pensamientos homicidas estaban formulando torturas despiadadas para el hombre imaginario cuando la puesta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entro Hinata. Naruto no se había dado cuenta pero hasta que la vio pudo respirar normalmente, claro que la furia seguía ya que no sabia si Hinata venia de estar con alguien o no. La miro con resentimiento como para demostrarle su enojo pero ella ni siquiera volteo o mostro indicios de haber sabido que el la miraba de ese modo y se dirigió al baño sin mirarlo. Gruño molesto pero luego reparo el lo sucia que se había visto su ropa y lo cansada que lucia.

«Así que no estuvo con ningún hombre, solo fue a entrenar» Pensó con alivio, cuando se dio cuanta de lo que había hecho se golpeo la cabeza. «A mi que me importa si estaba o no con otro hombre. Yo no puedo interferir en la vida de Hinata. Creo que estar aquí encerrado ya me esta afectante el cerebro» Se echo de mala gana sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de alivio se colara en sus facciones.

Naruto se quedo mirando la puerta del baño con la sensación de anhelar algo. No fue hasta que Hinata salió cuando se dio cuenta de que era. Hinata salió envuelta en la misma toalla de la mañana, y como entonces se deshizo de ella y comenzó a secarse par luego vestirse. Algo extraño fue que Naruto no podía escuchar nada, ni el más mínimo sonido. Dejo de pensar y se concentro en observar el espectáculo que para Naruto ese si que era un espectáculo por el cual valía la pena ser probablemente castrado por el líder del clan Hyuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—_N-Naruto-kun… _

_Naruto sintió un ligero peso extra sobre si y abrió los ojos. Su respiración se corto al ver que la cara de Hinata estaba a centímetros de la suya. _

— _¿Hi…Hinata?_

—_H-Hola Naruto-kun —dijo suavemente Hinata._

_Naruto la observo bien, subida sobre el con un tierno sonrojo y el erótico camisón lila semitransparente que se había puesto para dormir. Sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando Hinata cerro lo ojos y se fue acercando para besarlo, trago grueso y cerro los ojos también esperando con unas extrañas ansias el contacto…pero nunca llego. En su lugar sintió un húmedo beso sobre su cuello y un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, escucho una pequeña risilla y más besos que descendían por su cuello._

—_Hinata... —gruño Naruto al sentir una pequeña mordida en la base del cuello._

_Abrió lo ojos y vio a Hinata sonriéndole sonrojada, y vio como ella dirigía sus manos a su pecho y comenzaba a acariciarlo, suspiro encantado de la sensaciones que producían esa pequeñas y delicadas manos sobre su piel. Hinata sonrío y bajo su rostro para besar de nueva cuenta su cuello y descender lentamente sobre su pecho, repartiendo pequeños besos por toda la zona continuado con el descenso hacia su abdomen. _

_Naruto cerro los ojos disfrutando enormemente, los besos eran hipnotizadores. Sintió una mano de Hinata imitar el recorrido y posarse en el borde de sus bóxers, se alerto y abrió los ojos, iba a incorporarse pero una frágil y blanca mano sobre su pecho se lo impidió._

— _¿H-Hinata qué…? —Trato de preguntar Naruto pero la mano de su pecho se puso sobre su boca._

—_Shhhh… Naruto-kun, yo vine para hacerte disfrutar —dijo Hinata y comenzó a bajar su bóxers liberando su pene erecto._

_Naruto dejo de respirar y tuvo que morder su labio para no gemir cuando Hinata se agacho hasta que su cara quedo a la altura de su pene y lo lamio._

—_Tu solo disfruta Naruto-kun _

_Naruto gruño sonoramente cuando Hinata introdujo su pene dentro de su boca y comenzó a chuparlo lentamente, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo._

—_H-Hinata… eres magnifica —Gimió Naruto poniendo una mano sobre los azulados cabellos —. Si sigues así yo me voy a…"_

Un golpe sordo lo despertó. Se sentó y se limpio el sudor que tenia en su rostro. Observo hacia afuera del espejo y vio que aun era de noche, observo con detenimiento toda la habitación hasta que llego a la cama. Al parecer Hinata se había quedado dormida leyendo y había olvidado dejar bien el libro sobre el mueble ya que el sonido de su cada fue el que lo despertó de su agradable sueño. Bufo frustrado viendo el enorme y doloroso bulto entre sus piernas, con un suspiro se bajo los bóxer y comenzó a masturbarse con la imagen de la Hinata de sus sueños en su mente, imaginándose que su mano era la pequeña boca de la Hyuga. Estuvo así, gimiendo el nombre de Hinata hasta que se vino fuertemente sobre su mano, se sacudió y acomodo la ropa interior. Se fue al otro lado del espejo ya que su anterior espacio estaba viscoso por su semen, y se quedo dormido sin poder evitar que una dulce Hinata con camisón azul apareciera de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..***


	5. Chapter 5

***..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*.. *..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..***

_**¿Libertad…?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata despertó tarde ese día, había estado exhausta por el entrenamiento del día anterior que no había siquiera podido leer más de una pagina de su libro. Se sentó sobre la cama frotándose los ojos y giro a ver a la ventana, el cielo, increíblemente de los otros días, estaba nublado. Parecía que el cielo estaba triste. Hinata bajo la mirada, era el día de su cumpleaños y se suponía que debía de ser feliz, pero no lo era, era uno de los días mas tristes de su vida, porque no solo era su cumpleaños sino que también el día de la muerte de su tío, y el día en el que Neji se veía más frio y distante con ella. Suspiro desanimada y se echo de nuevo en la cama tapándose por completo. Hoy no se levantaría, permanecería en la cama hasta que el día acabase.

Pero no todo lo que se quiere se puede lograr ya que al poco tiempo tocaron a su puerta para decirle que tenía que presentarse en el recibidor en una hora para partir al cementerio. Se levanto de mala gana y se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies.

Naruto llevaba rato despierto y ahora miraba con tristeza como Hinata se dirigía a el baño. Era injusto que la obligaran a hacer algo que a ella le incomodaba. Frunció el ceño y maldijo a los Hyugas por lo bajo.

—Esos apretados y sus malditas leyes —Refunfuño Naruto —. Cuando yo sea Hokague todo eso va a cambiar. Ya lo veras Hinata-chan.

Se pudo en pie descubriendo que su mancha nocturna ya no estaba ahí. Se sorprendió pero no le tomo mucha importancia, después de todo ese lugar ya no podía sorprenderlo más.

Escucho ajenamente el sonido de la regadera y se dio cuenta de que también la veía, ese espejo en el que lo habían atrapado era raro. Cuando Hinata salió del baño con la toalla envuelta Naruto pensó que ya era bastante tortura y se dio la vuelta para no ver mientras Hinata se vestía. Eso si, con la constante tentación de voltear.

«Vamos… Contrólate Uzumaki me estas avergonzando » Se dijo Naruto sonrojado.

Cuando Naruto considero que ya era suficiente tiempo volteo y Hinata ya no estaba. Supuso que ya debía de haberse ido al cementerio. Camino hacia enfrente para tocar el cristal y ver si el frio del vidrio calmaba su «calentura», pero su cuerpo atravesó el cristal causando que callera de cara contra el suelo.

—Auch… eso me dolió — se quejo Naruto sobándose la nariz. Abrió los ojos y observo que ya no estaba dentro del espejo, una inmensa alegría lo embriago y estuvo a punto de gritar del jubilo pero se detuvo recordando en donde se encontraba y lo que podrían pensar si lo encontraban en medio del cuarto de la heredera semidesnudo y con una mancha de semen seco en los bóxers.

Se levanto del suelo de un salto y dio un recorrido por el lugar observando que para ser el cuarto de la heredera del clan más influyente de konoha era bastante sencillo y acogedor, no tenia ningún tipo de poster pegado a la pared o algún adorno extravagante como imaginaba que tendrían las chicas en sus cuartos. Todo estaba muy arreglado y en un perfecto orden.

Se dirigió ala ventana más grande de la habitación que estaba al lado de la cama y salió de un salto hasta un árbol, siguió brincando de un árbol a otro y luego a otro hasta que perdió de vista las bardas que delimitan en territorio Hyuga. Dio un gran salto y callo al suelo. Dio un gran suspiro y observo la aldea. Se rasco la cabeza confundido ¿Paraqué alguien lo habría encerrado en aquel espejo si la aldea no mostraba signos de ningún ataque? Eso era extraño y el lo averiguaría.

—Mira mami ese señor esta en calazones

Naruto escucho una voz a sus espaldas y volteo. Paradas frente a el estaba una niña mirándolo raro y una señora mirándolo…. Amenazadora. Sintió un escalofrió.

— ¡Eres un degenerando! —grito la señora golpeándolo con una bolsa de mandado que llevaba. Por el dolor Naruto hubiera jurado que cargaba piedras.

—E-Espere señora, ¡Esto es un malentendido! —dijo Naruto esquivando un segundo golpe.

— ¡Nada de malentendido! ¡Eres un pervertido, inmoral, degenerado! —Lo insultaba la señora enfadada tratando de que golpearlo. Valla que esa señora estaba empeñada a mandarlo al hospital.

Naruto esquivaba los golpes como podía y trataba de explicarle a la señora, quien por supuesto no le hacia caso. Naurto comenzaba a desesperarse así que de un salto subió a un techo y comenzó a correr rumbo a su departamento.

— ¡Exhibicionista!

**.**

**.**

**.**

—De la que me salve —dijo con alivio Naruto en la puerta de su departamento. Abrió la puerta y entro —. Señora loca.

Se dirigió a su habitación y busco un cambio de ropa para meterse a bañar. Tomo una toalla y se metió al baño.

Grrrrr…

Su estomago rugió y sintió unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño, corrió a la taza y… bueno, hizo sus necesidades.

Mientras estaba sentado en la taza Naruto se puso a pensar que en los dos días que había estado dentro del espejo no había tenido ganas de ir al baño o hambre. Cuando termino de hacer sus necesidades abrió la regadera y medio el agua para darse un buen baño. Levanto el bazo e hizo lo que todo hombre común haría: se olió el sobaco.

Apestaba, así que se metió a la regadera y se tallo a conciencia.

—Que buen baño.

Cuando salió de la regadera se vistió con tu típico atuendo ninja que consistía del pantalón naranja, su camiseta de malla y la chaqueta naranja. Miro el ultimo objeto que faltaba para que su atuendo estuviese completo; su banda ninja. Opto por no ponérsela y salió rumbo a la cocina. Moría por un bol de ramen. Tomo vario paquetes de ramen instantáneo y puso a hervir el agua. Cuando el agua estuvo caliente la vacio el los paquetes y espero los molesto tres minuto para podérselos comer.

—Itadakimasu.

Después de cinco bols de ramen de puerco, tres de mizo y uno sencillo Naruto estaba completamente lleno. Dio barias palmadas a su barriga y bostezo, aunque era temprano no había podido dormir bien las ultimas dos noches. Las diosas de ojos claros y camisones semitransparentes siempre estaban en el y lo atormentaban placenteramente. Naruto sonrió pervertidamenete al recordar su anterior sueño en donde dos Hinatas se lo «comían vivo».

Se recostó el es suelo y se dejo arrullar en los brazos de Morfeo, total, podría investigar más tarde. Además, una nueva visita de Hinata con uno hermoso en traje de mucama no estaría nada mal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*.. *..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos los lectores.**

**Se que esperaban un nuevo capitulo y me devasta desanimarlos pero creí necesario aclarar que las continuaciones de TODAS las historias, cuatro nuevos e inocentes One shots y un prólogo murieron hoy.**

… _**La tragedia sucedió cuando estaba dándole los últimos retoques a el más reciente One SasuHina que había escrito. Tenía que hacer las continuaciones en cafés internets porque mi computadora fue dada a los policías y se encuentra retenida en el MP de mi municipio como evidencia ya que hubo un altercado con mi mamá –y siendo honesta no se ni que rayos tenía que ver mi computadora con eso T-T – así que el día de hoy 23 de julio de 2013 me interne a un café internet como lo había estado haciendo desde hace dos meses y cacho, e hice mis correcciones , guarde los archivos como siempre en mi ahora inservible USB y me retire del lugar para realizar mis actividades diarias. Al termino del día me encontré en casa de mi abuela y pedí prestada una computadora a mi primo para subir los capítulos y sucedió lo peor, no pude abrir los archivos porque estaban dañados. Al parecer la maquina que use en el café estaba contaminada por un feo virus que la computadora de mi primo si detecto, la repare y trate de recuperar los archivos pero no se pudo y al final me di por vencida. Llore por horas, sentí horrible, cinco actualizaciones, cuatro One-shots que con mucho cariño eran dedicados a los lectores que me lo pidieron –Estos fueron los que más me dolieron, me esforcé tanto en que quedaran perfectos T^T –y el prólogo de la primera historia HinaNaruSasu que escribo, y casi tres meses de mi vida se fueron en el instante en el que metí mi memoria es esa computadora infectada….**_

**Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por lo anterior, esta muy jalado de los pelos, pero no sabía bien como explicarme y pues escribí eso. Lo anterior es cierto, no habrá actualizaciones por un rato ya que estoy a punto de entrar a la escuela y voy en la tarde, me hago dos horas de camino a mi casa, así que no me queda tiempo para escribir más que cada dos domingos, y luego sin computadora, ya sabrán de que hablo. Enserio estoy muy apenada pero me sentí con la responsabilidad de comunicarles lo ocurrido ya que me han llegado mensajes preguntándome cuando subiría las actualizaciones y voy a quedar mal a las personas que les di fechas. Debí de haberlas subido al término de cada una, pero esperaba dar una sorpresa subiéndolas todas, al final todo me salió mal y se perdió todo. No se bien como vallan a salir las nuevas continuaciones porque las tengo que escribir nuevamente y no me acuerdo completamente que pasaba en todas, así que va a cambiar mucho a lo original, dios me altero de solo pensarlo, me había gustado como quedaron los primeros. Espero que no se molesten por esto, y de verdad, de verdad les pido una enorme disculpa, se que su idea al dar click no era encontrarse con esto y puede resultar decepcionante pero espero que comprendan. Mas que nada pongo esta nota porque tengo historias que no he actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo y pareciera que ya las abandone, pero no es así, todas y cada una de mis historias tendrán continuación solo es cosa de que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, ya verán que me esforzare y tratare de sacar lo mas rápido posible las continuaciones. También muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han dado review, follow y favorite a las historias, en verdad me hacen muy feliz ya que ustedes son mi inspiración para escribir, escuchar sus opiniones y saber que fue de su agrado es una gran satisfacción para mi.**

**Muchas Gracias.**

**Bueno me despido agradeciendo por su atención.**

**Un beso y un abrazo para todos, **_**Wine Shadow**_


End file.
